Wings Of Fire
by The Dean Winchester
Summary: Dean unknowingly makes a deal with a crossroads demon that will change his life, and the future of humanity. Warning: Mpreg, violence, blood, gore, language, and a bit of AU supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

As the demon cupped Dean's face for the kiss to seal the deal she hesitated for a moment, but in that moment she could tell there was something more that Dean wanted more then for the condemned man to go free. Dean had come there to get Allan Walker out of his debt with a soul stealing Crossroads demon, and in the mean time she had brought up his father, hoping to get his soul out of the offering plate, but she now knew there was something Dean Winchester wanted even more then his father.

**Demon-"**Are you sure I can't give you anything else sweetheart?"

She asked Dean as her lips hovered just inches away from his, her tongue gently brushing against his bottom lip.

**Dean**-"I'm sure…"

Dean said confidently, not knowing what the demon had in mind or more or less cared. He leaned in further for the kiss but again the demon pulled back from him.

**Demon**-"I think you're lying Dean Winchester…I think there's something you want so much more that you would do anything to get it.."

She said as she looked up at him with a smirk that let Dean know she was pleased with herself for figuring it out.

**Dean**-"Then tell me…Just what might that be?"

Dean asked as his eyes followed her black haired form as she walked around him in a circle. He wasn't in the mood to play games and the fact that she was a demon cut down the possibility for him to play poker with her even more. The demon smirked as she looked at Dean without breaking pace.

**Demon**-"Oh I think you know but you're too stubborn to admit it. Why is it that you sleep with all those women Dean? Are you looking for something or just hoping to one day get one of them pregnant?"

The demon asked and Dean tensed in his spot. As much as he hated to admit that a demon was speaking the truth, she was. He shook his head and played it off as usual.

**Dean**-"Did everyone ever tell you that you talk a lot or is that a quality they look for?"

He asked her with a smart ass smirk coming across his dry and cracked lips. The demon chuckled and smiled at Dean.

**Demon**-"You can dance around the bush all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that Dean longs to be a daddy…"

She said to him in such a tone that made Dean's anger spark in the pit of his stomach. Her tone was out of pity and sympathy. The two things Dean hated as much as a wild night with a creepy chick.

**Dean**-"Dad? Me? Sorry sister but you've got the wrong hunter."

Dean said as he watched her laugh at him again which made him more angry.

**Demon**-"No I've got the right hunter he just has the wrong attitude."

She said to him before she turned her body fully towards him and looked Dean in the eyes as her once brown eyes flashed red.

**Demon**-"Tell the truth..."

She commanded Dean and suddenly Dean went rigid as he felt his mouth begin to tell her with no chance of stopping it.

**Dean**-"Sammy always wonders why I sleep with so many women and I always try to push it aside and tell him to lay off and get some of his own nooky sometime, but the truth is, I'm always hoping that one day some woman will call me and tell me that I've gotten her pregnant. That I've finally done something good in my life…"

Dean said and after the demon smiled, his blank stare turned into a rage filled glare.

**Dean**-"I should send you back to hell for that bitch."

He growled at her, knowing she had used her demon mojo to get him to pore out his secrets to her. Dean took a step forwards and the demon took a step back with one hand raised.

**Demon**-"Now…now Dean. I'm about ready to give you the offer of a life time and this is the way you treat me? I'm disappointed in you…"

Dean froze in his step as he gave her a crooked glance. He was in a bad mod already and she was doing nothing to help brighten his day. The demon smiled as she saw his hesitation in his step, knowing she now had him hook, line, and sinker.

**Demon**-"Dean wants a child well I can give you one baby…all it takes is for you to seal the deal."

She said and opened her arms for him to come and get her but Dean wasn't so sure. Demons weren't exactly known for their honesty and so Dean had every right to be weary. God only knows what he could end up getting. _A kid with horns? Or maybe even a kid with four tails._

**Dean**-"And I'm just supposed to take your word on that?"

Dean asked her as his eyes followed her offended stance as she glared him down with her brown eyes.

**Demon**-"You know my word is what I'm good for Dean. You're the one in question here after you've lied to me so many times…You have exactly five seconds to decide...Five..four...three…two…one…"

**Dean**-"Wait."

Dean said quickly as he lifted his head from the ground and looked at her. Maybe he was deciding too quickly but with an offer like this staring him in the face there was no way in hell Dean could pass it up.

**Demon**-"It's a fire sale and everything must go..."

She whispered under her breath and smiled when she met Dean's eyes, seeing his decision before he even said it.

**Demon**-"That's a good boy..."

She said and walked over to him, pulled his head down, and kissed him full on the lips to seal the deal. Dean closed his eyes with the kiss as he felt tingles run through his midsection, ignoring it at the moment because he had a beautiful woman attached to a part of his body. The demon pulled back and licked her lips as Dean reached up and drug one callused finger over his bottom lip.

**Dean**-"I would like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

Dean said as he looked down at the woman but she was no where to be seen. Dean lifted his head and looked around as the cold air ruffled his brown hair. He was now standing alone in the middle of the crossroads with a storm coming in. Dean turned in his step and headed back towards the awaiting Impala as he rolled his shoulders uncomfortably to get the increasing tingling sensation off of his mind. The last thing Dean wanted to deal with was a flu. Little did Dean Winchester know that it was going to become so much more then just a flu.


	2. Chapter 2

*3 Months Later*

Dean lifted his head out of the toilet for the third time and rested his forehead on his forearm. His stomach was either always hungry or throwing up everything Dean put inside it. It was starting to cross Dean's mind that the demon had screwed him over and he was now getting the bad end of the deal. He was still waiting on a pregnant woman to come a' knockin' at his door, but for now he was just trying to get his cramping stomach under control.

Sam-"Dean I'm back and I brought you some soup."

Sam said as he entered back inside the motel room with two take out bags in his hands. He sat down his grease stained bag before heading towards the bathroom with Dean's.

Sam-"It looked pretty good actually so I figured it would do you some good to eat something easy on your stomach for once. It has chicken and potatoes…"

Dean let out a low groan as his stomach began to lurch from the thought of the food. He spit into the toilet as he rubbed the cold sweat onto his arm from his forehead.

Dean-"I hate you..."

He said as he turned his head and looked at his younger brother who was giving him a deep frown.

Dean-"Didn't dad ever tell you your face could stay that way?"

Dean said with a smartass smirk while Sam still remained frowning.

Sam-"Dean you've been sick for three months now. Don't you think it's time I take you to..."

Dean-"No Sam for the last time. No doctors. No..No..No."

He protested as he flushed the toilet and stood up, using the lid to help him gain his balance on his shaky legs. Dean heard Sam's exasperated sigh and looked over to him.

Dean-"I'm fine Sammy alright. I'm sure it'll pass in a couple of days."

Sam looked down at the ground so Dean couldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. He was worried about his brother and Dean kept blowing Sam's fears off as if they were nothing.

Sam-"Yeah whatever.."

Sam said and turned away from the bathroom, heading back over to the old wooden chair, and sitting down in it as he sat Dean's food down and began to unwrap his own. He didn't look up when Dean came over and sat down next to him, eyeing the cheeseburger that Sam was pulling out of his bag.

Dean-"You got yourself a cheeseburger and you got me soup? You son of a bitch…"

Dean said as he gave Sam a slightly angry smirk even though he was just playing around. Sam looked up at his brother, sat the cheeseburger roughly back down on the wrapper, and pushed it in front of Dean. He grabbed the bag contaning the soup and pulled the styrofome container out carefully. Sam pulled off the plastic lid and gave a glare to Dean.

Sam-"Happy?"

Sam asked in an annoyed tone and Dean looked at the burger while giving a tilt of his head.

Dean-"Didn't you get…"

Dean started but Sam quickly headed off the complaint by pulling out the large fries that he was trying to save for himself, but was now losing to Dean. He dropped them down in front of Dean, sending some skittering across the wood, which Dean quickly caught and ate with a smile.

Dean-"Now I'm happy."

Dean said as he wrapped his hands around the burger and bit into the meat like it was the first food he had in days. Sam dipped the plastic spoon in the honey colored broth before taking a weary bite and finding out it wasn't half bad. He made an "hmm" face and headed in for another bite when Dean crumpled the cheeseburger wrapper with his left hand and made a satisfied sigh. Sam looked up at him in amazement and looked around to see if Dean had done something other then eat it.

Sam-"What'd you'd with it?"

Sam asked him with eyes wide as he lifted the grease stained bag, checking under it before looking back up to his brother.

Dean-"Put it in my pocket…I ate it dude. What else did you think I would do with it? Save it for later until it grows mold?"

Sam-"That fast?"

Dean-"That fast. I'm starving Sammy…"

Dean said as he picked up the plastic french fry holder and took it over to the bed with him as he stuffed four into his mouth at a time. He swung his left leg up and fell onto the bed comfortably as he continued to stuff his mouth with fries. Sam shook his head and went back to his soup, hungry for something more, but settling to make his brother happy.

Dean-"I think I'm going to order a couple pizzas. Sammy you want some?"

Dean asked as he fished his cell out of his back pants pocket which he noticed was becoming harder to do as the months passed. His jeans had tightened in the waist band and some of his older shirts didn't fit anymore, but Dean kept ignoring it, thinking it was only his imagination or he was shrinking them at the Landry Matt.

Sam-"You just had a cheeseburger and fries and now you want pizza too?"

Sam asked as he turned and looked at Dean over his shoulder. Dean looked at him as he managed to pull his phone out of his back pocket with a grimace.

Dean-"I'm still hungry, so if you don't want anything then just shut up."

He snapped slightly as his hazel eyes went down to the buttons on the Chocolate. Sam sighed and turned back to his soup as he played with it more then ate it. He moved a chunk of chicken around with his spoon as his mind wondered. Three months ago Dean was perfectly fine. He was a sarcastic smart ass who could be a pain in the balls at times, but he was fine none the less. Now Dean was becoming bitchy, eating Sam out of motel and state (considering they don't have a house and home), and slowly starting to gain weight. Not to mention the daily routine Sam had started with waking up to Dean vomiting in the bathroom. He was worried and concerned but Sam knew there was no talking to Dean about it unless he wanted a bullet in the head

Dean-"Yo Sam!"

Sam jumped when he heard Dean's voice and quickly turned his head to his brother, moving the shaggy hair out of his eyes so he could see him.

Dean-"You know next time you go into Sam Land you need to warn me or something so I'm not sitting here talking to you when you're not even paying attention to me."

Sam gave Dean his traditional glare as he moved around the chuck of soup in the plastic cup. He wasn't so hungry anymore the more he thought about what could be wrong with his brother. Sam was just hoping, no praying, it wasn't some life threatening illness. That was the last thing Dean needed to deal with after everything else. Fist it was their father dying, then it was the fact of the yellow-eyed demon's plans for Sam, and lastly it had been the big screw up with the crossroad demon where Sam was still foggy on the details.

Dean-"So there's a hunt in Massachusetts…Four hearts of four unrelated people have been found explode from their chests as if someone had set fire works off inside..."

Dean said with an almost happy tone as he scanned the web page with his eyes, and rubbing his stomach with his finger tips absentmindedly as if to sooth something.

Sam-"Did you say exploding hearts?"

Sam asked as he turned his head to Dean and looked to what he was doing with his hand. His brows lowered as he watched Dean's hand move in circles around his belly button with his eyes still on the computer screen.

Sam-"Dean what are you doing?"

Sam questioned and Dean stopped rubbing and looked to Sam.

Dean-"What? Nothing…so this hunt. What do you think?"

Dean asked quickly to get the topic off of him and back onto what Dean wanted to talk about. He didn't want Sam to start wonder when Dean was already wondering himself even though he was forming an impossible answer to the questions running through his head.

Sam-"Well exploding hearts seems kinda out there, but we've looked into less."

Sam said as he got up from the table and put the lid on the soup. He picked it up to throw it away when Dean made an annoyed sound which turned his eyes to him.

Sam-"What?"

Sam asked him and Dean gave a slow smirk.

Dean-"You gonna eat that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean headed back to the motel after getting nothing with interviewing the last victim's family. Apparently exploding hearts weren't on their top list of odd deaths. Dean ate a cheeseburger with one hand and drove with the other, nodding his head to the music slightly before his cell started to ring. Dean looked down at it and made an annoyed sound, looking for a spot to set his cheeseburger down, but he didn't find one that wouldn't get grease on his seat. He shrugged slightly, lifted his left knee and put against the steering wheel to hold it as he picked up the ringing phone with his free hand. Dean took a bite out of the burger, kept his eyes on the road, and put the phone to his hear.

Dean-"M-eah…'ellow?"

He said with his mouth full a heard a sigh on the other line.

Sam-"Dude are you eating again?"

Sam's voice rang in his ear which made Dean roll his eyes. Sam couldn't go two seconds without being Dean's personal GPS system.

Dean-"Yeah I'm eating again…Do you have a problem with that?"

Dean asked in a sharp tone as he swallowed and tried to ignore the queasy feeling starting up in his stomach. He shook his head, shivering slightly to try and get the feeling to go away.

Sam-"No…I just uh…anyways, there's been another murder about two blocks away."

Dean-"Same heart popping m.o.?"

Dean asked as he grimaced slightly when a sharp cramp rocketed across his midsection, bringing the queasy feeling to an over powering level. He shook his head again and sniffed to try once more to shake the feeling away.

Sam-"Yeah. So come by and pick me up so we can get there before the cops get there."

Sam said and frowned when he didn't hear his brother reply back.

Sam-"Dean did you hear me?"

Sam asked with worry starting to build in his voice. After the way his brother has been acting lately, Sam was worried that his condition, what ever it may be, might starting to get worse.

Sam-"Dean…"

Sam said forcefully but again didn't get his brother's answer. Sam stood from the chair he had been sitting in as his stomach dropped to the floor. Something had happened. His brother didn't just stop talking for no reason.

Sam-"Dean!"

He yelled into the phone as his heart started to pound in his chest.

Operator-"We're sorry but this number is no longer in service at this time..."

The phone hit the floor with a thunk as Sam knocked over the chair to get out the door. It was no longer a question in his mind that something _might_ have happened. Sam knew in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong with his brother. As Sam's strong legs propelled him into the late afternoon, his ears were overwhelmed with the sound of a blaring horn; the Impala's horn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Horn blaring, the engine steamed with a low hiss as the twisted metal of the Impala groaned from the tree it had slammed into. Bark broken, wood splintered, but the tree had held strong when the Impala had connected with it. Blood dripped from the cracked driver's side window, extending out from where Dean's head had connected with it, knocking him out cold before his chest had smashed into the steering wheel. He wasn't breathing. Dean's arm had wrapped around his stomach instinctively to protect it from harm, but now his arm was limp across his lap with blood dripping off his finger tips. Filled with agony, Dean had lost control of the Impala and slammed head on into the tree. Now his life hung in the balance, and the life of his unborn child he was yet to learn about.

Sam-"Dean!"

Sam bellowed as his heart rocketed to life in his chest. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the wreckage. The Impala was smashed. The driver's window was nearly shattered and blood was adding to the overwhelming smell in the air. Sam felt like vomiting as his knees threatened to buckle under his frame, but the next thing he knew he was running towards the Impala and jerking the door open to get to his brother.

Sam-"Dean….no…no…no…"

He whispered as he grabbed his brother's limp body and pulled him away from the steering wheel. Blood coated the left side of Dean's face from a gash on his forehead and his left arm was bent at an awkward angle from the elbow. Sam put his fingers on Dean's neck, feeling for a pulse but finding none.

Sam-"Oh god…Dean….Dean wake up…"

Sam begged as he patted his brother's pale cheek and received no response. He grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him towards him. Wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, Sam pulled his brother free from the car and lied him down in the grass.

Sam-Dean…Dean!"

Sam pleaded as he shook his brother, trying to wake him from fate even though it seemed it was holding on tighter then Sam could fight it off. Eyes looking over the wounds on his brother's body, Sam held in his gasp of amazement as they began to heal. The deep gash running through the middle of Dean's forehead glowed as skin reformed, blood faded away, and he was left without even a scar. The next thing Sam knew Dean was waking up, groaning and blinking before looking up at Sam with squinted eyes.

Dean-"Sammy?"

Dean questioned which made Sam's eyes go wide. One moment his brother was lying there without a heart beat, no pulse, and now he was talking to him as if nothing had happened. Sam looked up at the crushed remains of the classic 67 before looking down at his brother who grimaced and rubbed the dried blood of his forehead.

Sam-"Dean how the…"

Sam began but followed Dean with his eyes as the older Winchester sat up and turned around towards Sam.

Dean-"How did I get here?"

Dean asked Sam with confusion. The last thing he remembered was being in the Impala in horrible agony, and now he was lying off to the side of the street with people beginning to gather around. Things weren't adding up in his mind. Turning to look at the groaning noise, Dean's eyes went wide as he saw his precious car crammed into the tree. The 427 big block had been smashed like an accordion, taking the blunt of the blow, along with the front suspension and the drive shaft. Dean let out an audible moan and brought his face to his hand as udder frustration filled him. He didn't remember the impact with the tree nor the fact that he was the one to drive the Impala up the tree. All he remembered was the pain that he had felt just moments before. Lowering his hand down to his stomach, Dean rubbed the small bump that was forming with a gentle touch as if he knew there was something else he should be concerned about. Dean looked down at it with concerned eyes.

Sam-"Dean…"

Sam called as he put pressure on the hold on his brother's shoulder. Sam's fingers were aching as they dug into the leather of Dean's jacket but from the way it seemed, Dean had left earth a while ago. Sam was still trying to get over the miraculous healing that happened right before his eyes, and had yet to get answers he so desperately wanted. Sighing, Sam felt Dean pull against his hand, trying to stand on his own.

Sam-"Dean here let me help you.."

Sam said but Dean brushed him off.

Dean-"I don't need help Sam.."

Dean said as he stood on his shaky legs and surveyed the damage of his father's car. Cursing, Dean shook his head back and forth as he took in a deep breath. Dean Winchester didn't know how much help he was going to need.


	4. Chapter 4

-2 months later-

Sliding out from under the Impala on the creeper, Dean grimaced at the snug fit between his stomach and the frame of the car. Giving a grunt as he pushed against the gravel with his palms, Dean winced, thinking he was actually stuck this time. Fixing the Impala himself hadn't been the problem. His advancing waist line was.

Dean-"Son of a.."

Dean hissed as he gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to pee the more he tried to squeeze out of the tight spot.

Sam-"Dean.."

Hearing his brother call his name, Dean slid back under the car so his brother wouldn't know he was too fat to get out from under his car. Squinting as he looked up at the sun, Dean blinked as his brother's form blocked the light.

Dean-"Dude what?"

Dean asked, remaining under the car and looking up at his brother which made Sam furrow his eyebrows.

Sam-"Are you stuck?"

Sam asked, seeing how Dean couldn't get out from between the creeper and the Impala. Dean gave his brother a smirk and rested his elbows casually on the frame of the car to look like he was just resting comfortably. Raising his eyebrow slightly, Sam looked down at Dean. He had something to talk to his brother about but didn't know how to approach the topic. Besides the fact that finding…the thing…completely threw Sam off, he needed to know if his thoughts were true.

Sam-"Dean…"

Sam began, searching for words that he didn't know how to even find in the first place. Dean took a deep breath in, pulled in his stomach, and managed to painfully slip out from between the Impala and the creeper. Sitting up, Dean took a moment to get his breath back, rubbing his sore stomach that had been pinched in the process. He looked down at his dirty gray shirt before slightly closing one eye as he looked up at his shaggy haired brother. Sam looked down at Dean as his finger tips brushed against the cardboard box in his pocket. He grabbed the test out of the box and extended it towards Dean.

Sam-"What's this?"

Mouth opening slightly, Dean looked at the pregnancy test in his brother's hand that he apparently didn't hide as well as he thought he did. He stared at it long and hard with his hazel eyes, trying to think of something, anything, to turn Sam's mind away from the subject.

Dean-"Well I uh…you uh…."

Dean stumbled, grasping for words as his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't tell Sam about his deal. He couldn't tell Sam that two days ago he had gone into the drug store and bought the test. Dean couldn't tell his brother that he was carrying a baby inside him now. Getting off the ground, Dean made his way over to the bench that his tools were spread out on, ignoring the question.

Sam-"Dean don't ignore me."

Sam said as he stood behind his brother with his hands shoved in his pockets. Green eyes watching Dean's back, Sam let out a stern sigh. He wanted answers and was damn tired of being left out of Dean's problems. Dean let his wrench slam down on the bench as he slowly turned around and looked at the younger Winchester.

Dean-"What do you want me to say Sam?"

Dean said angrily as he turned back towards Sam. He was so tired of Sam always sticking his nose up in his business. If Dean wanted to keep his baby to himself then he had every right. It was his body after all. Glaring at his brother, Dean couldn't help but be brought back to the memory of looking at that pregnancy test…brought back to the joy.

*2 days ago*

Standing in the bathroom after he had gotten out of the shower, Dean looked down at the box sitting on the counter. It would seem like just a normal box to anyone else, but to Dean, it was a life changing answer that he wasn't ready for yet. His hair dripped down his neck and onto his golden skin as he stretched the band of his boxers for the third time. Pulling out the elastic, Dean stretched it until it felt loose again, and looked down at the swelling bump his stomach had become. Sliding his hand down over his hard stomach, Dean swore he could feel movement under his palm, and suddenly Dean Winchester had to know. He had made a deal with the demon, expecting a woman to show up at his door, but for the past five months Dean slowly figured out that there was no woman…he was the one with the child. Pulling a shirt over his head first incase Sam came inside the bathroom without knocking like he had a habit of doing, Dean pulled the white pregnancy test out of the box and unzipped his pants.

Dean-"You've gotta be one crazy bastard…"

He whispered to himself as he urinated on the end of the white stick. Shaking the end of it off, Dean flushed the toilet and sat the test on the box as he waited for the five minuets to pass so he could get his results. Pacing for a moment, Dean had just begun to think this was the longest thing he had ever waited for, his five minuets were up. Stomach tingling with nervousness and excitement, Dean looked down at the test to see two blue lines. His eyes went wide.

Heart rocketing to life in his chest, Dean remained staring at the test as seconds turned to minuets. He didn't know what to think. What to do. Feeling his body heading towards the toilet, Dean went with it, sitting down as he kept the plastic white test in his finger tips. _Two blue lines…two blue lines…_His mind repeated over and over again as he felt his stomach lurch into his throat. Turning the box over, Dean read what the meaning to the lines were. One blue line was not pregnant…two blue lines was pregnant. Dean swallowed hard as he turned his eyes down to his stomach snugly covered by his shirt. His finger tips reached for it with new meaning, touching it more gently then he had before because now he knew that it carried life. His body was protecting another life. A baby.

Sam-"Dean…"

Hearing his brother call Dean nearly jumped clean off the toilet. He shoved the test back into the box and looked for a place to put it.

Dean-"Hey man how 'bout some privacy…Let a man do his business in peace.."

Dean said as he pulled the trash can away from the wall, shoved the test inside before putting wads and wads of toilet paper on top of it. Sam could never know. It was his baby, his deal, and Dean was planning on keeping it to himself as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**- This story has been continued due to popular demand! Hahaha. It's been hard getting back into the story and remembering where I was going, but I have big things planned for Dean, Sam, and little Dean. So let me know if you think this chapter sucks, or if you prefer the bolded letting when it comes to someone who is speaking.

Dean blinked rapidly, his mind stumbling out of his memories and into the dull mumbling sound occurring behind him. It took the eldest Winchester a moment to realize the annoying sound was coming from his brother who persistently got louder each second he was ignored.

**Sam**-"Dean!"

Sam finally snapped and slapped the back of his brother's shoulder with the back of his hand which knocked Dean forwards into his table of tools.

**Dean**-"Dude!"

Dean growled angrily, turning on his heel and pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

**Dean**-"Okay, for one…"

He slammed a falling tool back down on the now unorganized bench.

**Dean**-"Keep your hands to yourself, and for two, you pulled that thing out of a motel trashcan man! Not only is that freakin' gross, and I'd get yourself checked by the way, but why in god's name do you think it involves me? Last time I checked pregnancy tests came from girls, not dudes with junk in the front."

He stated and without waiting for a response, Dean brushed past Sam and returned to the Impala. Dean had to get Sam off the subject before he either exploded or someone ended up dead, or both.

**Sam**-"I don't know Dean, maybe because it's just like you to run from something life changing like this and I didn't want to you leave some poor girl pregnant and alone.."

Before the words even registered with his older brother, Sam knew he should have stopped himself when he had the opportunity. Sam's mouth opened in an automatic apology; only to receive a fully formed fist that smashed into his lower jaw and rattled his brain. Blood and saliva spattered the gravel of the junkyard from Sam's busted mouth, but the hunter didn't stop to nurse his wounds. The young Winchester returned with a low punch and sunk his fist deep into Dean's soft stomach.

Instead of absorbing the hit and returning an angry blow like her normally would, Dean folded like a badly erected tent onto his knees and vomited a wave of crimson onto the dusty ground. The adrenaline from the fight melted from Sam's body and he quickly dropped his defensive stance, and rushed to his brother's side.

**Dean**-"Gedd' off me…"

Dean growled, shrugging off Sam's hands and wrapped an arm around his stomach as he spit out the blood that filled his mouth. The pain was nearly excruciating, pounding from his lower belly into his groin and it brought Dean to his knees. He rested on his right elbow with his forehead on the hot gravel.

**Dean**-"You son of a bitch Sam."

He cursed, the sticky crimson substance staining his white teeth as it continued to seep from his mouth and taint the gravel. _The baby! Was it okay? It had to be okay? Right? If that bastard hurt it, I swear to God he's dead. I'll kill him with my bare hands, _Dean thought to himself. Sam's hands reached for him again, but Dean shoved him forcefully away before rising shakily to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and heading inside without another word to his younger counterpart.

Sam remained standing in the yard, his hand pressed against his bloody lip and his green eyes wild with bewilderment. _What the hell had just happened?_ He gave a frustrated sigh, his large shoulders falling with calm even though his heart still pounded heavily inside his chest. What he said to his brother was uncalled for; obviously, but did it really need to instigate a physical altercation between the two of them? _No. Absolutely not. _

Still, he wasn't any farther in investigating the pregnancy test then when he began. This didn't make any sense, hell, almost nothing involving his brother made sense anymore. Dean was hiding something big, but the secret remained unobtainable without cooperation from both sides. Sam just hoped it, whatever **it** was, wouldn't end Dean's life before he had a chance to help him.

Things didn't normally turn out in their favor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**- I guess my Muse visited me today and instead of doing homework I found myself writing another chapter lol. As one reviewer pointed out, I may be a little off on my character analysis, but I think that's what makes the story my own. If I followed too closely to the show not only would I have the creaters knocking down my door for copywrite issues, but I think I would loose some creativity along the way. So if you can deal with some character oddites, grammer mistakes, and confusion that will be explained; I think this will make for a fun ride. =D

Dean stepped out of the shower and onto Bobby's green rug on the cold tile floor. He didn't understand why most of the house was decorated in forest green, camouflage, and other outdoors colors. It wasn't like if some supernatural nasty came to attack you could just throw yourself against a wall and expect not to be found. You would just look like an idiot pretending to blend in with the wallpaper. He pulled his boxers up onto his strong legs, happy to be free of the dirt and grime he had been covered in from working on the Impala, but his relief was short lived as he turned to the mirror. Dean expected to see massive bruising, maybe even signs of internal bleeding from the blow he received to the stomach, but instead his marbled orbs rested on clear skin without sign of injury. His palm moved to it gingerly and although the spot was slightly sore to the touch, the skin beneath was freshly healed and healthy.

**Dean**-"Woah."

Dean whispered, bringing both hands to the sides of the bathroom sink to steady himself when something moved deep inside his midsection as if the baby knew he was questioning its power.

**Dean**-"Okay kiddo, if we're gonna' do this then you need to chill with your freaky healing mojo…"

Dean trailed off with his sentence, feeling the movement continue until he was ready to expel his half-digested remains of a frozen burrito. He swallowed down the bile building in the back of his throat and clamped a hand firmly against the curve of his stomach. This kid could heal him, bring him back from the edge of skipping into the afterlife, but what kind of creature could withstand critical damage to the host and repair its self? Dean's eyes widened with realization to the answer of his own question. He had made a deal with a demon, so it was only logical to think the baby was demonic. Demons couldn't be killed, hurt, fatally wounded, but their human hosts could.

The horror behind the idea that what he was carrying inside of him could be demonic turned the Winchester's insides and propelled him forwards to his old leather duffle that sat on the toilet seat. Dean removed a silver flask containing the purest of holy water from his father's stash and his knife before returning to the mirror. Demons could only be truly wounded if their outer shell was breached with holy water. If Dean drank the water and showed any sign of pain, burning flesh, demonic activity then he would do the logical thing; sink the knife deep into his gut. It may not directly kill the child, but Dean was sure he wouldn't survive a six inch blade slicing through his innards like hot butter. No living host meant no evil demons spawn.

Dean met his gaze in the mirror and looked over his unshaven jaw and handsome facial bone structure. _If only it didn't have to be this way cuz' children always bring in the ladies. _Dean didn't give himself a chance to let his mind think about dying or leaving his brother to avoid changing his mind, so with one hand he unscrewed the cap on the flask and turned his knife blade into his stomach. The tip of the knife was cold against his warm skin and Dean shivered slightly while lifting the flask to his lips. He hesitated for a moment, meeting his hazel orbs in the mirror once again and processing the scene before him. His knife was making an indentation from the pressure on his belly and Dean could feel a sharp pinprick of pain from the tip. Was he seriously going to do this? He titled his head back and drained the flask within two swallows. _Guess so._

His face contorted into a grimace as he waited for the pain, the smoke that all demons expelled when the pure water ravaged their bodies, but instead of agony or waves of steam; all Dean noticed was a horrid stale flavor. _Maybe dad had gotten a bad batch? _No, it had worked perfect for an exorcism on a black eyed skank a little over a month ago. _Maybe Holy water had an expiration date? After time it becomes less potent…less Holy? _Not likely. It's Holy water, not milk. _Okay, so maybe salt will do it. Salt straight into the blood stream, yeah that'll do it._ Dean thought to himself and pulled out a box of rock salt from the side of his duffel. He flipped the blade of his knife away from his stomach and onto the inside of his forearm. With a grimace the cold blade opened his tanned skin and sent a line of crimson fluid pouring into the white sink. Dean groaned in pain, clenching his jaw so hard his teeth squealed in protest before he grabbed a handful of salt pellets from the box. He watched the blood drain from his arm, dripping into the sink and swirling down the drain and took a ragged breath in.

**Dean**-"Here goes nothing…"

He whispered and clamped the salt against the wound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**-I needed an angelic baddie so don't hate me for the person I brought in to play him lol. Like I said before, this story is a bit AU of supernatural but the Castiel/ Dean relationship we all know and love will come into play later on. Don't kill the author just yet. ;)

Not only was putting salt into an open wound a horrible idea, making Dean whimper like a little school girl from the physical pain, but it produced no demonic results like the holy water. Dean let out a ragged breath, and ripped a towel from the wall to tie around his arm to stem the bleeding. He brushed the stray salt pellets on the counter into the trashcan and pulled a black shirt down over his head. What was going on here? This wasn't natural. _No shit Sherlock, none of this is natural. You're a knocked up dude carrying some kind of supernatural spawn inside of you. That red eyed crossroads skank seriously screwed me. _Dean thought to himself before pulling the towel from his arm to see the previous wound healed with only a fresh pink scar as a reminder. _The kid is only healing me faster each time. _His mind realized and the hunter's heart nearly fell out of his chest. If he child was healing him faster that only meant it was growing stronger. Dean rubbed the white salt residue from his skin before jumping when a loud pounding came from the other side of the door. He let out a quick breath and grabbed his now thumping chest.

**Dean**-"Sammy how many times do I have to tell you not to bother someone when they're in the bathroom? I don't want to talk okay?"

He yelled, figuring the person on the other side of the wooden door was his pest of a brother. Dean forced open his duffel and swept the contents on the counter into his bag, leaving the knife aside when the persistent knocking came again. If he threatened to chop off a body part, maybe Sam would learn some boundaries. His slender fingers reached for the handle but before he could touch the metal the door swung open and hit the hunter in the face.

**Dean**-"Son of a bitch!"

Dean yelled, bringing his hands to his nose as fingers dug into the material of his shirt and dragged him free of the bathroom.

**Castiel**-"No, I believe you're mistaken. My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord."

The person said and suddenly Dean found himself punned against the hallway way looking into the face of a blue eyed intruder.

**Castiel**-"And you Dean Winchester are carrying an abomination against God inside of you…"

**Dean**-"Get the hell off me. I don't know what you're talking about!"

Dean growled at the man and pried at his strong grip that had the Winchester by the throat. For some reason Dean was stricken with panic which was uncommon when he faced things that threatened to kill him. Typically everyone was afraid to die for some reason, but not Dean. He welcomed the idea, embraced it with both arms and even both legs if he had to because that was the kind of guy he was. Death was just an end to his miserable excuse for a life and there was nothing to fear when it came to resting in a pine box 6 feet down, but for some reason as he choked against the "angel's" grip on his windpipe; Dean was terrified for more than just his life.

The angel dressed in a tan trench coat titled his head with confusion at Dean before taking a rough grip on Dean's stomach. Dean felt the thing inside him squirm against the touch and a sharp pain radiated through his midsection. Maybe that's how he could escape the situation by barfing all over the angel.

**Castiel**-"You're lying. I can feel it growing inside you. I'm sorry Dean, but we can't risk it being born into the world again."

Castiel said and with one swift movement he pulled Dean's body from the wall and tossed him effortlessly down the stairs. Dean tumbled down to the landing in a tangle of limbs, landing on his knife and breaking the blade off deep into his thigh. He skidded to a stop on the wooden floor with a sharp yell that contorted his expression with agony.

**Dean**-"Sam! Sammy!"

Dean called, blood forming in his mouth and dripping onto the dark oak floor. He put his hand to his mouth in attempt to catch the blood but any movement of his limbs brought searing pain. Dean reached for the wound in his leg as blood began to soak through his boxers with every beat of his pounding heart, and his finger skimmed along the cold metal of the broken knife in attempt to dislodge the broken blade. He grabbed the sharp fragment of steel and grunted with the effort of trying to pull it free of his flesh but it wouldn't budge. Footsteps began to descend the stairs and Dean forced himself onto his belly and began to drag himself away from the stairs, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He nearly made it to the front door when the angel reached him and flipped him over onto his backside with a kick of his polished shoe.

**Dean**-"Don't…"

Dean began, his hazel eyes meeting the vibrant blue eyes of his attacker in one final attempt at resolution. His hands moved to his pregnant stomach in desperation to defend it.

**Dean**-"Please…"

He begged, but the angel reached down and grabbed him by the throat to prevent him from moving.

Castiel-"Like I said Dean, I'm sorry, but we can't let that foul creature out into the world. One life, even your precious life Dean Winchester, must be sacrificed to save hundreds upon thousands of others…"

**Dean**-"What is it? What's in me?"

Dean questioned with wide eyes, watching a long silver blade materialize in Castiel's open hand. If he was going to die for this thing that had invaded his body then he had a right to know what is was.

**Castiel**-"An ancient creature out of the Old Testament in your human bible. A destroyer of humanity…"

Castiel answered simply and lifted the knife to impale Dean just above the belly button. Dean closed his eyes and brought his hands up to shield his face. Well whatever was inside of him, destroyer of humanity or not, wasn't going to live passed today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- **Thought I killed off the kiddo didn't ya? Well, I'll do lots of nasty things to the characters but I'm not that mean, yet. =D Also, I was thinking I would really like to commission a great vidder to make a video for my story. If someone is interested, please contact me via youtube at bodgalot and we'll discuss the details.

The moment Dean brought his hands up to shield his face Castiel let out a bird like scream, his mouth opening wide with sudden surprise and pain. Dean's eyes shot open and he looked up to see that Castiel's body had went rigid in mid-motion, his expression vacant but mouth wide in a silent scream while a blinding blue light began to radiate from inside the angel. The beams of light consumed his form, flowing from his mouth and eyes before his body gave a violent convulse, and Castiel exploded into particles of blue; the symbols unknowingly carved into Dean's palms banishing the angel from the house. Dean blinked rapidly, spots of darkness flowing in and out of his vision before he looked around in confusion. _What the hell? _He questioned and turned his bloody hands over to see the archaic symbols carved into his flesh. His eyebrows lowered into a scowl and he attempted to stand when an agonizing pain radiated through his left thigh. Cursing, Dean reached down and took hold of the broken piece of metal in his leg before taking in a deep breath and pulled it clean from his flesh. He let out a guttural growl of pain, throwing the knife aside and pressing his fingers over the wound that expelled a heavy flow of red as he forced himself to his feet, using the wall to help support him. The warm blood flowed down his leg, matting his hair and forming a puddle under his bare foot. For the first time since the attack Dean noticed he was shaking and he limped over to a kitchen chair and gingerly sat down. Not only was he covered in blood again, but he had nearly been skewered by a claimed to be angel on a holy mission from god.

_That didn't happen every day, even in a life like Dean Winchesters._

He lifted his head from his hands once he heard the front door slam followed by panicked footsteps that pounded in his direction.

**Sam**-"Dean!"

Sam's voice called frantically and dean pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache pounding behind his eyes. _This day was turning out to be just freakin' fantastic._

**Dean**-"In the kitchen Sam…"

Dean responded and looked up to see a white faced Sam rush into the kitchen with his gun drawn.

**Dean**-"Dude where were you ten minutes ago with that?"

He asked with frustration and Sam raised an eyebrow.

**Sam**-"What the hell happened? There's blood everywhere…"

Sam's eyes fell on the now drying blood on Dean's boxer covered legs. Just above his right knee there was a hole torn through his white boxers which seemed to hide the source of the bleeding.

**Sam**-"Are you hurt?"

**Dean**-"It's nothing."

Dean answered quickly, dismissing Sam's question with a wave of his hand. Sam lowered his weapon and moved towards his brother, and before Dean could swat him away Sam pulled up the leg of his boxers. Instead of seeing a gaping wound as the source of the bleeding, his eyes fell upon a thick scar surrounded by moist blood.

**Dean**-"I told you it was nothing didn't I?"

Dean snapped, slapping Sam's hand away and standing up from the chair, his eyes never leaving his trail of blood on the floor. He had dragged himself away from the creature that tried to end his life, but it wasn't him that the creature had truly been after.

**Sam**-"Okay, so if all the blood didn't come from you, care to tell who it did come from then?"

**Dean**-"Something decided it had been too long since I got a proper ass kicking."

**Sam**-"Something?"

Sam questioned, watching Dean rub at his stomach uncomfortably.

**Dean**-"I don't know Sam. He said he was an angel. Said his name was Castiel or whatever. I really don't like to have Q and A sessions when I'm getting thrown around like a little bitch."

**Sam**-"An angel tried to kill you? Angels don't kill Dean…"

**Dean**-"Angels don't exist Sam…"

Dean retorted.

**Dean**-"It had to be a demon. Demons lie…"

**Sam**-"But they don't attack for no reason Dean."

Sam said, watching Dean's trembling hand move to rub at his face. Whatever happened had clearly shaken his older brother.

**Sam**-"What's on your hand?"

Sam asked and Dean turned his hands over to revel the symbols that hadn't healed unlike his leg. Sam put his gun down on the kitchen counter and took Dean's arm by the wrist in a firm grip.

**Dean**-"They just appeared."

**Sam**-"Appeared? Enochian symbols don't just appear Dean!"

**Dean**-"Enochi-chan? What is that? Jackie Chan's Arab cousin?"

Dean wondered with a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes.

**Sam**-"Enochian not Enochi-chan. It's an ancient language to ward off angels."

Sam responded, freeing Dean's wrist and leaning backwards against the counter. Frustration and angel were building up inside him, burning his guts and turning his stomach sour. He brought his hands to his face and sighed into them.

**Sam**-"Dean how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what's going on?"

Sam finally asked after a long pause passed between the two brothers and he moved his hands to grip the counter before making a disgusted expression when his hand rested in Dean's old food crumbs.

**Dean**-"Man…"

Dean began, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand and grimaced from the action. Emotions threatened to explode out of him in all directions, out of every open source in his body, and Dean's heart tightened inside his chest in attempt to keep them confined. Maybe he did need help after all. Here he was with a hole in his boxers, previously his leg, caused by a pissed off angel who tried to kill off his "abomination" of an unborn baby.

**Dean**-"I don't even know anymore Sammy…"

His voice cracked with brimming emotion and it took all of Dean's stubborn will to hold himself together.

**Sam-"**Just talk to me Dean. I'm your brother. You can trust me."

Sam said softly, easing into the conversation and silently praying Dean wouldn't reject him by sending a fist into his other uninjured jaw. Dean's chin twitched as he fought back tears that threatened to spill from his hazel eyes and his mouth opened to finally spill his secret that was slowly crushing him.

**Bobby**-"What in the name of all things good and holy…"

A deep voice yelled and brought the Winchester brothers into the hallway where Bobby Singer stood with a shotgun slung over his shoulder and a green duffle in his other hand. He looked from the blood on the floor to Dean's disheveled appearance while he stood in his boxers.

**Bobby **-"I leave on a hunt for three days, three freakin' days, and I come back to blood all over the floor, a broken knife stuck in my sofa cushion, and…why in the hell is dean running around in his underwear?"

Bobby asked, dropping his bag on the floor and lifting his hat to scratch his thinning hair beneath.

**Bobby-**"On second thought I don't even want to know what happened…"

He said, eyes moving around the room with a slow shake of his head.

**Bobby**-"I need a drink."


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby removed three shot glasses from his cabinet and turned them right side up on the counter. He let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his neck while he poured an amber liquid into the dusty glasses.

**Sam**-"So Bobby how was the trip?"

Sam asked when he walked into the kitchen with Dean following close behind, forcing his body into jeans that were obviously too tight.

**Bobby**-"Damn peachy…"

Bobby spoke and handed out the glasses to the brothers. Dean brought the glass under his nose and quickly realized it was alcohol. Although the smell was mouthwatering, Dean figured the best option would be to skip the whiskey despite the day's events that could will a sane person into drinking.

**Bobby**-"Vampires in Little Rock nearly kicked all our asses if it hadn't been for Rufus who burned the town church down with every god forsaken blood sucker inside. Son, you don't waste good liquor when it's offered to you. It's a bit rude considering the current state of my house."

Bobby scolded Dean who had sat his shot glass down on the table. He quickly picked up the glass and brought the liquid to his lips, watching as Bobby and Sam did the same. _Maybe just one drink wouldn't hurt. _Dean justified before he downed the fiery liquid and flipped the glass over on the table. He frowned at the flavor, licking his lips from a weird after taste and noticed that he had been the only one to drink the alcohol.

**Bobby**-"Unless you suspect that someone put something in your drink."

Bobby finished and his eyes followed Dean's body as it began to sway before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he hit the ground in an unconscious heap. Bobby turned to the sink and poured out the remaining bottle of tainted whiskey into the sink.

**Sam**-"Thanks Bobby. I wasn't sure what else to do."

Sam said and handed his untouched glass to Bobby.

**Bobby**-"I don't know what's going on here but I trust you have a good reason to drug your brother, and if not, then what you two do is your business…"

He said before they both turned their eyes up to the kitchen door when it opened.

**Caleb**-"He out?"

A gruff voice asked and turned his brown eyes down when he stepped on something that groaned back at him.

**Caleb**-"Oh, guess so."

He answered, lifting his boot off Dean's hand.

**Sam**-"Caleb, thanks for coming out."

Sam said and approached the man with his arms open. A quick hug passed between the long time companions before Caleb pulled back and looked at the two men in the room.

**Caleb**-"No problem. I owned one to Bobby for saving my old hide a while ago. I'm not too read up on mystical pregnancies though."

Caleb sat his black bag down and approached where Dean lay. He bent down, and grabbed Dean's cheeks with one hand.

**Caleb**-"Looks a pit pale. What did you give him Bobby?"

He asked, turning Dean's head from side to side.

**Bobby**-"Some sleeping pills I had in the cabinet upstairs. Went down like a dead horse. Might have given him a little too much."

Bobby answered; pulling out the bottle of pills he had stashed in his jacket pocket and read the label for the first time.

**Bobby**-"Oh, it says two. Thought it said six."

He mumbled.

**Caleb**-"His pulse is racing and he's burning up."

Caleb continued, removing his hand from Dean's forehead and craning his neck to look the much taller Sam in the eyes.

**Caleb**-"He could just have the flu. What makes you think somethin's crawled up inside him?"

**Sam**-"he's got all the symptoms of being pregnant."

Caleb's brow furrowed.

**Caleb**-"That's it? That's all ya got?"

The elderly man scoffed and Sam shifted uncomfortably with what he was about to revile.

**Sam**-"He was attacked earlier. I watched from the living room window."

He stated and Bobby's eye brows rose with surprise.

**Sam**-"The angel said he had an abomination inside of him, besides I found a positive pregnancy test in our trash a couple weeks ago."

**Caleb**-"Wait a second. An angel attacked your brother? An angel? White wings and halos?"

**Sam**-"Actually he was wearing a trench coat and a suit."

Caleb's eyes went wide and he paused for a moment in attempt to digest the information. He stood from Dean's side while shaking his head.

**Caleb**-"This is crazy even for you Singer. I'm out."

He said and picked up his bag from the floor. Caleb stood from Dean's side and turned to leave when Sam spoke again.

**Sam**-"I don't know if it was an angel or not, but is it honestly that hard to believe in angels after everything we've seen and done? There are demons everywhere, in grandmothers to five year olds, so there has to be something keeping them in check besides us. You can't have a crap ton of evil without something good to balance the scales."

Sam said and Caleb stopped short of opening the door, resting his hand on the cold metal handle, and rolling his eyes once he realized Sam had a point.

**Caleb**-"You're just like your father you know it? Stubborn as a mule and capable of pulling argument changing points outta your butt."

Caleb spoke with a soft chuckle and a shake of his head. He removed his hand from the door knob and turned back to the hunters.

**Caleb**-"The "angel" what did he say?"

**Sam**-"That whatever is in Dean has been on earth before, and I guess it's supposed to bring the end of humanity. He said it was out of the Old Testament and he had been sent to stop it. That was after Dean fell on his knife."

Caleb raised an eyebrow and looked down at Dean's sleeping form. He didn't see a visible injury on the kid.

**Caleb**-"Looks fine."

**Sam**-"Exactly. There was too much blood for him to be perfectly fine."

Caleb gave an exasperated sigh and tossed his bag up onto the kitchen table. It was decided; he was staying.

**Caleb**-"Alright get him moved to the couch and I'll need a bottle of Jack Daniels."

**Bobby**-"What for?"

**Caleb**-"For me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Caleb**-"Never thought I would be using this on a guy. Not to mention John Winchester's kid."

Caleb mumbled to himself while he pulled a small handheld machine out of his black bag and sat it on top of the unconscious Dean's chest. He returned his hand to the contest of his bag and rummaged for what he wanted.

**Sam**-"What's that?"

Sam questioned, nodding to the device Caleb sat on his brother's chest.

**Caleb**-"Ultrasound machine I swiped from a doc back in Vegas after he put back in my guts from a werewolf attack."

**Sam**-"Then why'd you take his equipment?"

**Caleb**-"Son of a bitch proceeded to charge me a bill. 12,000 dollar surgery, 12,000 dollar piece of equipment. I'd call us even."

Caleb said and Sam frowned at the hunter's logic. He moved to ask how Caleb justified stealing when he pulled out a large steel syringe with a long needle on the end.

**Sam**-"Let me guess. That's stolen too?"

Caleb looked at the device containing the protruding needle.

**Cale**b-"No, this is mine. You'd be surprised of everything you can tell from amniotic fluid. It's very good at figuring out exactly what species you're dealing with, that way you know what you're up against before the little critter finds its way into the world."

He sat the device down on the coffee table he was sitting on and picked up the bottle of Jack. Caleb took a heavy swig, grimacing as the invigorating burn traveled down the back of his throat and tilted the bottle in Sam's direction.

**Sam**-"Dean doesn't have a uterus."

Sam paused and took the bottle being offered by Caleb.

**Sam**-"So how do you expect to get a sample of amniotic fluid?"

He asked and tilted the bottle back to his dry lips.

**Caleb**-"One thing at a time kiddo…"

Caleb responded and raised his brow at Sam who sputtered into a violent cough from drinking the alcohol too quickly. He motioned for the bottle back before Sam had another chance to take a redeeming drink.

**Caleb**-"Lets take a look at the little bastard first."

Caleb said and pulled back Dean's shirt to revel his stomach. He let out a low whistle and gave a shake of his head.

**Sam**-"What's wrong?"

**Caleb**-"Just judging from size he's too far along to safely kill off this thing without causing some serious damage to your brother."

**Sam**-"So are you saying he's going to birth this thing?"

Caleb shuddered, a protective hand going to his own groin.

**Caleb**-"You Winchesters and your horrible suggestions."

He said and turned on the machine sitting on Dean's chest. Caleb removed a small probe from the side of the machine and inspected it with a puzzled expression.

**Sam**-"You do know how to use that right?"

Sam asked with a light laugh.

**Caleb**-"Shouldn't be much harder than playing Nintendo except when it comes to that game involving the frog. I can never make it across the street without getting hit by that fast moving car."

Caleb whispered more to himself then to Sam and went to move the probe onto Dean's skin when he realized he hadn't used anything to clean the surface.

**Caleb**-"Rag Sam."

**Sam**-"No I'm not."

Sam defended quickly, used to his brother's name calling and Caleb's face fell.

**Caleb**-"I need a rag boy; ya know a towel, some cloth, a wipe, some toilet paper even. I didn't call you a name you idgit."

**Sam**-"Oh."

He said quickly and retreated into the kitchen before returning with a hand towel. Caleb pored enough Jack onto the towel to dampen it before cleaning Dean's lower stomach and wiping off the residue. He pressed the white probe onto Dean's tight skin and smacked the screen on the monitor to get the picture to appear.

**Caleb**-"Ahh, well your brother has a great looking grey blob."

Caleb spoke and Sam's brows furrowed while he stepped closer to the screen to get a better look.

**Caleb**-"I think we should name it Blobby if it's a guy, or Blobbett for a girl."

**Sam**-"Caleb I think that's his liver."

Caleb paused, squinting at the shape.

**Caleb**-"Oh right. Yeah like I said, looks good."

Sam chuckled and followed the probe as Caleb moved it lower and towards Dean's belly button.

**Caleb**-"Small intestine, larger intestine, ah here we go."

Caleb whispered out loud and came to a stop when a small white image filled the screen.

**Sam**-"Is that?"

**Caleb**-"That's what I'd call a fetus college boy."

He responded and pushed down harder on Dean's protruding stomach to make the image clearer.

**Caleb**-"Ten fingers, ten toes, huge head. From the growth I'd say your brother is about 20 weeks. Give or take a few…"

Sam bridled before pinching the bridge of his nose. _That's five months. How could Dean have let something that's possibly evil grow inside of him for five months?_ Was his brother even capable of rational thinking anymore? It didn't seem like it.

**Sam**-"This just doesn't make any sense."

Caleb looked up from the screen sitting on Dean's chest.

**Caleb**-"Didn't know I said something confusing."

**Sam**-"No it's not you it's this; this whole situation doesn't make any sense. After that botched crossroads hunt…"

Sam paused as the realization of a possible crossroads deal snaked through his mind.

**Sam**-"Can crossroads demons create human life?"

Sam questioned and walked over to the coffee table where Caleb's equipment was spread. He moved some of the contents aside and sat down on the corner.

**Caleb**-"I suppose so."

The elder hunter responded and removed the probe from Dean's stomach.

**Caleb**-"I mean they bring loved ones back from the dead all the time."

Caleb spoke and shoved the ultrasound machine into the depths of his black bag.

**Sam**-"But can they create something from complete nothing? Maybe Dean made a deal for him…"

**Caleb**-"Her."

He corrected.

**Sam**-"Okay so maybe Dean made a deal for her, but there's no way a crossroads demon creates something for nothing. Wait, did you say her?"

Caleb nodded.

**Caleb**-"He's got a completely normal looking female Winchester in the oven."

Sam brought his hands to his face and sighed into them, his shoulders falling with the sigh of relief. Maybe the angel was wrong. Maybe this was a completely normal child without risk to humanity.

**Caleb**-"But there's only one way to be sure."

Caleb said and picked up the syringe off the coffee table. He gripped the steel end firmly in his palm and turned back towards Dean to insert the needle into his stomach when he found Dean was awake and staring at him. The hazel eyes Caleb knew the Winchester to have were clouded over and before Caleb could react Dean grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze. He forced Caleb backwards and down onto the coffee table, smashing his face into the hard oak.

**Sam**-"Dean!"

Sam yelled, jumping to his feet from his position on the coffee table and running at his brother. Dean flicked his free hand sideways and an invisible force threw Sam backwards and into the bookshelf behind him. Sam let out a yelp of pain and swatted away the falling books as his eyes landed on Caleb's desperate expression for help before his body was engulfed in flames.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note-** Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to continue this story but I've had a lot going on in my life latley and I haven't gotten a chance to work on it until now. I don't have any type of word program so I've had to scribble this out on a note book and use this random program that came with my computer. It's really been a pain, but I still have a lot of inspiration for this story and many ideas including introducting a new character here soon. So I hope I still have readers and please feel free to comment on my lack of updating! lol Enjoy

-_Wings Of Fire_-

Violent flames suddenly engulfed the small room and Sam shielded his eyes with his hands. The heat burned them almost instantly, causing blisters to erupt across his palms and exposed forearms in seconds. He had to get out of the room before he too burned alive. There was no helping Caleb but his screams of agony pulled at the young Winchester's emotions as Sam fought his way on to his feet and buried his nose into the crook of his elbow. The smoke was thick with heat and the smell of burnt human flesh and it caused Sam to cough, choking and sputtering while he blindly looked for an exit.

**Sam**-"Dean! Bobby!"

He yelled but received no answer from anyone. All he heard was the roar of the fire and the pounding of his own heart between his ears. Caleb was no longer screaming and Sam's watering eyes flicked to the site where he had stood just moments before. A dark mass remained crumpled on the floor, overwhelmed by the fire that had spread to the couch and was now consuming the rug Sam was standing on and creeped hungrily towards the Winchester's denim covered legs. Sam back peddled until his head thumped heavily against the wall behind him. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. He was going to die in a fire that had materialized from his pregnant brother's hands. Sam couldn't help but wonder how they would write that into his obituary.

His lungs burned, every breath causing intense pain as the flames reached his boots. Sam stomped out the minor flames that had reached him but after returning his foot to the floor he realized that wouldn't be an option for long as the rubber souls of his boots were beginning to melt. There was no possible way something human and innocent could generate a fire with such ferocity and heat that items in the room were burning down into piles of ash within seconds. Sam coughed, tears streaming down his face as he could no longer keep the smoke from burning his eyes. He couldn't breathe, wheezing while he frantically patted his already burned hands against the flames that licked at the material of his jeans.

_So this is what it was like. This is what it was like to burn alive. This, this pain, this horrible agony is what his mother and his beloved Jessica felt when that yellow eyed son of a bitch murdered them?_ Sam only hoped he would be granted the mercy of passing out before the flames reached more vital pieces of flesh.

**Bobby**-"Sam hold your breath!"

Bobby's voice commanded from somewhere to his left and before Sam managed to fully intake on his damaged lungs, a heavy white blast exploded from a fire extinguisher in Bobby's hands and cleared a path to the burning Winchester. Bobby rushed into the burning room and grabbed a handful of Sam's jacket. Both men stumbled from the room and blindly burst from the house, spilling out into the dirt lot of the junk yard. Sam collapsed into the dirt, gasping for air on his backside as he looked up into Bobby's soot stained face. He was missing an eyebrow and the front of his favorite ball cap had been partly burned away.

**Sam**-"Where's...Dean?"

Sam gasped, pausing between the words from the effort it took on his damaged lungs. His hands, forearms, feet, and right leg seared with unrelenting pain but Sam managed to push himself up into a sitting position to look for his brother. The night was dark with soft glow of the fire being the only light that stretched out to reach the two hunters. Bobby sat down his fire extinguisher into the dirt and bent down to Sam's leg. He gingerly pulled away the burnt remains of the kid's jeans to find the badly charred flesh underneath. Sam groaned, biting on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

**Bobby**-"Jesus boy. You look like you just came off the barbeque. We need to get you to a hospital."

**Sam**-"Bobby..."

Sam said more sternly, grabbing the eldest hunter's wrist and looking him in the only eye he could see as the rest of his face was concealed darkness of the night around them.

**Sam**-"Where's my brother. Where's Dean? Did he make it out?"

Bobby shook his head.

**Bobby**-"I don't know Sam. You were the only one left alive in the living room."

Sam's green eyes looked back to the house and watched the fire begin to breach the roof. People didn't just vanish from burning houses. They either escape to live another day or they died. There was no in-between. So where was Dean? Where was his brother that was harboring some kind of world ending supernatural monster inside his body?

Sam didn't know, but when he found him, if he found him, he knew one thing for certain; the child had to die. With or without Dean's permission.


	12. Chapter 12

He was spinning. Around, and around Dean went like a twisted merry-go round that he rode when he was a child. He tried to open his eyes but everything was spinning too fast, too violently. That's when he felt it, the familiar feeling of bile creeping up the back of his throat that signaled he was going to part ways with whatever remained in his stomach if the spinning continued. The moment Dean's mouth opened and he felt his stomach muscles tighten to vomit he found himself come to an abrupt and sudden stop laying face down on ugly red carpet. He took a deep breath in and grimaced from the pain that ravaged through his entire body. Dean rolled onto his side with a low groan and wrapped an arm around his midsection in attempt to control the nausea. His eyes opened to slits and he took in his blurry surroundings. Badly decorated walls, damaged wood furniture, and that odd stain that somehow was always on the ceiling.

_A motel?_

Dean's mind questioned. If he was in a hotel that means he was lying on the nasty STD riddled carpet, but more importantly; how in the hell did he get here? Last thing he remembered was standing in Bobby's kitchen having a shot of Whiskey before everything got set on hyper spin. _Gotta get off the carpet. So disgusting. _Dean thought but for some reason his arms and legs wouldn't cooperate with his want to get off the floor. He let out a frustrated growl.

**?**-"I apologize for the discomfort you may be feeling. Traveling between time and place can be a bit exhausting on the human body. Even more so in someone with your condition."

A female voice said from somewhere to his left and Dean instinctively reached for his gun before he could locate who the voice had came from.

**Dean**-"And what condition is that?"

He asked and expected his hand to come across the cold metal of his beloved .45 but instead he ran his hand along the hard growing curve of his stomach. Dean cursed angrily, remembering he could no longer carry the gun in his waist band due to his stubbornness. He refused to buy bigger jeans. So what if he had to wear them unbuttoned and unzipped, at least he could still wear them.

The woman above him scoffed and finally walked into view to where Dean could see her over the bed. Beautiful was an understatement. Her long golden waves ran down her shoulders and came to a stop just above her grey slacks. The woman's face was slender with high cheek bones and the purest complexion Dean had ever laid eyes upon. She looked down on him with disappointed pools of blue while she rounded the corner of the bed.

**?**-"Now Dean Winchester, I think we both know what's going on here with you. What's growing just under your belt buckle."

She said with a smile and bent down to him. Her hand reached out for his stomach but Dean roughly grabbed her wrist and tossed her hand away.

**Dean**-"Don't touch me bitch."

Dean growled at her, his hazel orbs focusing in on her still blurry face. This woman had power, he felt it humming through his veins like he had with Castiel and it caused his stomach to turn.

**?**-"Now Dean, I have just as much parental rights as you do."

She spoke and Dean's eyes narrowed with confusion.

**Dean**-"What are you talking about?"

He asked, remembering the specific details of the demon he met at the crossroads and this woman didn't come close to that red eyed skank.

**Dean**-"Sorry sweetheart but I think you've got the wrong guy."

Dean said with a smirk and the woman chuckled at him.

**?**-"That's right, I forgot. I looked a bit different then…"

She said and with a snap of her fingers her appearance changed to the demon Dean had confronted nearly six months ago. Her hair was a soft brown that matched her kind chocolate eyes. She was young, Dean remembered, too young to have her life hijacked by a demon.

**Dean**-"How'd you get out of the crossroads? You're a crossroads demon, there's a key word there, crossroads….demon"

Dean stated slowly with an absentminded sniff. The cold sweat that plagued his body was slowly wearing off and he was beginning to regain feeling in his tingling limbs. The woman laughed at him again and Dean's temper flared. He hated being laughed at.

**?**-"I'm not a demon Dean and I never was. My name is Lailah and I am an angel of the Lord."

Dean rolled his eyes.

**Dean**-"Another one of you guys huh? I got my ass kicked by one of your angel buddies earlier so if you want to have a go then take a number and get in line."

He spoke and Lailah reached him, grabbed a firm grip on the Winchester's shirt and lifted him up onto his feet in one smooth motion. The angel seemed to dust him off and straighten his clothing before Dean swatted her away. She was being too touchy feely for his liking.

**Lailah**-"Castiel was a bit, mistaken."

Lailah spoke, watching Dean shakily try to take a step forwards before deciding to sit on the corner of the motel desk with his arms crossed over his stomach.

**Dean**-"Mistaken? The guy tried to stab a sword through my heart while muttering about an abomination. I think that's a bit more than a case of mistaken identity don'tcha think?"

He asked grumpily while pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't have time for this. He had to get back to his brother. Where ever Sam was.

**Lailah**-"Don't worry. Your brother is fine."

Lailah she spoke in a soft voice with her head tilted at Dean, reading his thoughts without much effort.

**Dean**-"Shouldn't you ask permission before you invade—"

**Lailah**-"It is you that's in danger Dean Winchester."

She stated, cutting off his sentence before Dean could finish.

**Lailah**-"Do you know why I brought you here?"

**Dean**-"Because I'm a loveable guy."

**Lailah**-"Because you just killed a man."

The angel retorted quickly which caused Dean's sardonic expression to fade.

**Dean**-"Excuse me? I think I would know if I killed someone."

He said spat.

**Lailah**-"Remember Caleb, your father's friend? Your brother called him to help you, figure out the origin of your little joyous bundle, and your child, my child, acted to protect you. You burned him alive with the purist fire from heaven. An angel's fire."

Dean's throat went dry and he shook his head.

**Dean**-"You're lying."

He spoke with an angry twitch of his jaw.

**Lailah**-"I'm an angel Dean. Lying is something better suited for Lucifer and his demons. I'll show you."

Lailah stepped forwards and put one hand against his stomach and another against his forehead, slamming his head back against the wall.

**Dean**-"What are you—"

He couldn't finish his sentence before a groan of pain escaped his lips and his eyes rolled back inside his head. _Dean was unconscious but he could hear everything going on around him. Caleb mentioned something about needing a sample of the baby's amniotic fluid to figure out what it was before Dean felt the pressure on his stomach turn into a sharp blast of pain. Caleb was hurting him, hurting the baby, Dean had to stop it before he caused irreparable damage. Dean gained his feet within seconds and grabbed Caleb by the neck, feeling the hard cartilage of his trachea begin to crush under Dean's powerful grip. Dean forced him facedown onto the coffee table with such force that the wood splintered from impact, exploding out from Caleb's now bleeding face like cracks in brittle ice._

_Caleb-"Dean son, don't let it control you. The power of a Nephilim child can destroy the world…"_

_Caleb whispered just as his body exploded into flames; flames that originated from Dean's hands._

Leilah pulled her hands away from Dean and he let out a loud gasp while his eyes rapidly blinked. He could still smell it; the smell of burnt human flesh. The smell was all over him. _Oh god, I can taste it. _Dean thought in horror and without being able to control it, he leaned over and vomited into the trashcan. He emptied his stomach contents into the plastic can and continued to heave until he could no longer taste the remains of his dead friend upon his tongue.

**Leilah**-"I'm sorry, I know that must have been hard for you. I can only imagine—"

**Dean**-"What is it? What in the hell did you put in me?!"

Dean roared at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He pushed himself upright from his hunched position on the desk and wrapped both arms around his cramping stomach. He had killed his father's best friend in cold blood. _I couldn't control it. It wasn't me. It was this damn baby. _If this baby, this thing growing within him could kill people; Dean didn't want any part of it.

**Leilah**-"She's called a Nephilim; the child of a human and an angel. It will be her destiny to bring forth the Apocalypse on the world and be the end of humanity as we know it."

She paused.

**Leilah**-"But it doesn't have to be that way."

Leilah said and Dean raised his eyebrow at her.

**Dean**-"How?"

He asked in a gruff voice. This was almost more then he could handle. Leilah smiled, folding her hands together.

**Leilah**-"It's simple. We strike a deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**- Another Chapter for you guys to enjoy! I'm not telling the details of the deal Dean made just yet, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough.

*Two months later*

_Two months._

_56 Days._

_1,344 hours._

Since Sam had heard from his brother.

Sam had called all of Dean's numbers, left what felt like thousands of messages, frantically searched various morgues and hospitals for any of his brother's famous aliases, and exhausted all of his contacts (hunter, human or supernatural) to locate his missing sibling. Sam had turned up nothing: nada, zilch, zero. It was as if Dean had simply fallen off the end of the world, or was devoured by something that slept in the darkest of it.

Sam sighed heavily as he stepped out of the stolen Buick and slammed the door roughly behind him. He shivered slightly and shoved his hands into the warm pockets of his brown jacket with a stiff groan. It was getting colder out, nearly December, and with December brought snow and colder temperatures. Sam hated the cold. He was taller than his brother (_Freakishly so, if you asked Dean_) and being taller meant that he didn't absorb hits as well as his stockier counterpart. Every hunt, ass kicking or broken bone took its toll on Sam's aging muscles and joints, so when winter showed its ugly face every year; Sam felt like he was nearing the age of 90, not 28.

He trudged through the rain to his motel room and fished the keys for his motel room out of the depths of his pocket. Sam was exhausted and rightfully so. Whatever time he didn't spend looking for Dean he spent picking up local hunts in hopes that Sam would find just one creature that knew what happened to his brother. Dean was pregnant with a Nephilim. There was no way that went unnoticed in the evil community.

One of Bobby's books had defined the Nephilim as children born from the breeding of sons (or daughters) of God and the children of man which created powerful half human half angel children. These children were considered extremely valuable to the sons of Lucifer as their blood was said to be the only object that could set Lucifer free from his cage in hell. Nephilim were typically born neutral (not good or evil) and could have their young minds easily swayed to participate in destroying the world instead of saving it. Other angels hated the Nephilim and killed them upon locating them as most children were born with angelic repelling symbols carved into their bones to hide them from angels. It was said that these half breed children were so powerful, so uncontrolled that God himself had destroyed the breed and punished all of his wayward angels by stripping them of their wings and giving them the most dishonorable punishment imaginable; becoming mortal.

The rest of the texts had been vague, giving various details about the Nephilim's history and abilities but no information on weaknesses or proven ways to destroy them. So far it looked like their plan for killing the baby was dead in the water before they had put it into motion, but Sam knew one thing for certain. If an angel had knowingly fallen from heaven after creating the forbidden child inside Dean; that angel had a plan. A plan worth giving up her heavenly grace.

Sam sighed and pushed the faded green door open with his shoulder and flicked the light on with his open hand. The room was dingy and dirty, but he didn't care as his green eyes locked onto the oversized bed in the middle of the room. The sheets looked clean and stain free and Sam felt his heart soar inside his chest. A couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt. Not when the Winchester was so exhausted he was doing stupid things like frantically looking for his phone when it was already in his hand or forgetting to lift the lid off the toilet seat. Sam was completely certain Dean wouldn't benefit from being located if Sam's mind was too tired to recognize his location.

The Winchester trudged over to the bed, dumped his duffel off his shoulder into the floor and ripped off the green comforter before falling face first into the mass of pillows. He moaned happily and snuggled into the soft pillow. He was still fully dressed but he didn't care. Sam didn't need to be half naked to sleep. His green eyes closed for the first time in days and he felt his aching body begin to relax into the surprisingly comfortable bed. _This is fantastic._ Sam thought just before his phone vibrated to life in his pocket.

His eyes shot open and he cursed angrily before he dug the phone out of his jacket pocket and put it to his ear.

**Sam**-"Yeah, Sam."

Sam answered, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

**Bobby**-"Sam it's Bobby. You need to make your way to my place, and put a rush on it."

The hunter said, looking over his shoulder to the unconscious female he had tied to a chair in the center of his living room under a devil's trap.

**Sam**-"What's wrong?"

**Bobby**-"I've got someone tied up that may have a lead on your brother…"

He paused, wondering if he should tell Sam the details the girl had confessed over the phone. Bobby decided against it. The details were crazy even without sleep deprivation.

**Bobby**-"Just get your ass here Sam."

Bobby stated and hung up the phone. He turned towards the young girl and sighed before he lifted his hat and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

_Could what she said really be true?_

_That she was Dean's daughter from the future, sent back in time to save him? _

_There was no way. Time travel wasn't possible. _

_But neither was a hunter of supernatural creatures._


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**-Thanks to every reader for their patience with my crazy schedule. I'm currently working on getting my medics so it's been crazy to say the least. I'm also still looking to possibly commission someone to create a trailer for this fanfiction. If interested, please contact me via youtube (Bdogalot). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Bobby gave an exasperated sigh and retrieved his favorite amber bottle of alcohol from his desk, his hardened eyes never swaying from the unconscious female tied to a chair under his devil's trap.

_How long has she been out?_

He wondered to himself and looked down at his watch.

_Nearly two hours. Huh, she should have woken up by now. _

His mind stated and his brows furrowed, looking through the open doors into his kitchen. The cast iron skillet he had hit her with was still resting on the oven next to an unopened can of beans and franks. He could see the large indentation in the metal of the pan from his position in the living room. Maybe he had hit her a little harder then he had planned.

_Serves her right. She can't just go walking into people's houses uninvited even if she think she's Dean's daughter from the future. Apparently Dean slacked off teaching respecting your elders. _

Bobby scoffed and took a sip of the warm whiskey with his arm crossed over his chest.

_There was no way in hell time travel was suddenly possible, and even if it was possibly possible why would Dean's kid travel light years to save his ass? Why did Dean suddenly need more saving then he usually did?_

Bobby suddenly frowned at his thinking.

_Possibly possible, really Robert? You idgit._

He taunted and managed another soothing sip of alcohol before Sam's tall form tumbled in his front door. The kid looked horrible at best with dark circles under his eyes and a vacant expression signaling he hadn't slept for an abnormal amount of time.

**Bobby**-"Jesus kid, you look like hell."

Bobby stated and Sam slammed the door behind him and dropped his duffel to the ground without breaking stride into the room. His eyes locked upon the long brown haired girl that was confined to a chair under a devil's trap.

**Sam**-"You called me down here for a demon? Since when do you need my help with demons?"

He asked and Bobby frowned at him, setting his glass of alcohol down on his desk. The eldest hunter lifted his hat and scratched his head.

**Bobby**-"It's not every day that demons just barge in and claim they're from the future."

Bobby said shortly and pulled down his cap, settling it onto his head. Sam's mouth opened to respond but Bobby cut off his sentence.

**Bobby**-"And here's the kicker, she says she's your brother's kid. Sent back in time to save his life."

He stated and Sam gave him a look of confusion.

**Sam**-"Time travel isn't possible."

**Bobby**-"I know. Try telling her that."

He said and walked over to where he had a bucket of holy water resting against the couch.

**Bobby**-"You do the exorcizing and I'll poke the son of a bitch with a stick. The faster we get it out of her the better. You know what happens when these guys are left to fester."

Bobby said and Sam nodded with agreement, remembering his own demonic possession. The Winchester was used to working with demons. They all seemed to have the same drive behind their actions; bitches of habit as Dean called them. Most demons wanted to climb up the food chain and stop being considered the bottom feeders of the supernatural world, but this was the first time in his decades of hunting that a demon said they were here to save someone. Of course all demons lied; lying was to be expected of something evil, but it wasn't every day that a demon said they were from the future or wanted to be associated as kin to a Winchester. Sam and Dean weren't exactly idols in the creature community. The brothers were more like an unknown substance stuck on the bottom of your shoe that has a high possibility of being dog crap.

Both men walked into the living room and stood outside the devil's trap, looking down at the girl. Blood had been trickling down the side of her head for a while leaving dried droplets of red on her oversized brown leather jacket. Her face was slender and angled but she had a strong build to her structure like Dean had. Her light brown hair spiraled down her shoulders in long waves and long bangs rested just above her closed eyes. Attractive was an understatement, Sam thought to himself. This girl radiated beauty like no one he had ever seen before.

**Bobby**-"Sam, you ready son?"

Bobby asked again and Sam raised his eyebrows in realization that Bobby was speaking to him.

**Sam**-"Oh, yeah sorry."

He said and in one smooth movement Bobby threw the bucket of holy water on the girl. Sam stepped back, expecting a screaming demon to emerge while smoke spewed from the host's body, but instead the girl awoke with a start and gave a grumpy expression before spitting some of the water out onto the floor.

**Girl**-"A simple hello would have done just fine."

She said with a shake of her pounding head and tensed to move when she found her legs and arms bound to the wooden chair.

**Girl**-"I guess that means…"

Her head lifted to the devil's trap on the ceiling and she scoffed to herself.

**Girl**-"Well this didn't work out the way I had planned, and by the way I think that stuff goes bad after a couple years. It tasted like holy water mixed with ass."

A brown eyebrow lifted with realization.

**Girl**-"Ass water?"

She questioned to herself.

**Sam**-"So if you're not a demon, then what are you?"

Sam asked wearily, giving Bobby a confused look. This wasn't exactly a run of the mill possession.

**Girl**-"Well that's what I was trying to explain to Bobby here before he hit me with the frying pan."

The girl said with a grimace and looked to the older hunter who was still holding the empty bucket.

**Girl**-"Who hits with a frying pan anyways? Aren't you tired of having beans and franks for dinner every night ?"

**Bobby**-"You're the one who barged into my kitchen unannounced kid. You're lucky you just got hit with a pan. I could have a bullet through your melon without a second thought, and I don't eat beans and franks every night."

Bobby stated and received a sideways glance from Sam.

**Girl**-"Right, like you could have gotten to your shot gun behind the door quick enough."

She stated and Bobby's brow furrowed.

**Bobby**-"How'd you know I have a shot gun behind the kitchen door?"

**Girl**-"We've been through this before and my story ended up getting me hit with a pan, tied to a chair, and put under a devil's trap."

The girl snapped and Bobby opened his mouth with a retort but Sam put up his hand and gave a heavy sigh. He was too exhausted for the bickering.

**Sam**-"What's your name?"

Her hazel eyes trailed up to him and looked him over as if she was debating on what to tell him. The marbling of color in her irises held his glance.

**Girl**-"Nememiah…"

**Bobby**-"Protector and defender of the defenseless."

Bobby stated and received two confused looks.

**Bobby**-"What? It's an angelic name. I've been nose deep in angel lore ever since we found out your brother is knocked up with half angel spawn."

**Mya**-"Excuse me, sitting right here. Pretty sure I can hear you."

Mya grumbled and gingerly pulled at her restraints, testing their tightness.

**Sam**-"So you're…"

**Mya**-"Dean Winchester's kid sent back in time to save him. I'm from the year 2030 Sam. Dean isn't in my life. He dies when I'm born. Now we can sit here and debate whether I'm actually from the future or not, or you can untie me and I can show you that I'm the half angel freak that will be born two months from now."

Mya spoke and met Sam's eyes before switching her glance to Bobby who diverted his eyes.

**Mya**-"Bobby hasn't told you yet has he? That vital clue to the Nephilim story line."

Sam glanced over to the hunter with furrowed brows.

**Bobby**-"I have a contact in angelology who found a few things. I just found out a few hours ago. I hadn't gotten a chance to call you before she came walking in."

He said and Sam gave an exasperated sigh.

**Sam**-"What clue?"

**Mya**-"All the Nephilims are half angels right? Part angel, part human, with a whole lot of uncontrollable power thrown into the DNA batter. Well we're born with protection symbols carved into our ribs that prevent angels from finding us, but being part human we don't exactly have all the perks that full blooded angels do. That leaves us with one major flaw that separates us from walking among you guys undetected…"

**Sam**-"What's that?"

**Mya**-"We're born with wings."


	15. Chapter 15

Sam gave a dumbfounded expression and clenched his jaw to keep it from clattering to the floor. _Wings? Did she just say wings? _His exhausted brain didn't compute.

**Sam**-"Wings?"

He questioned with a raised brow.

**Mya**-"Yes wings Sam. Do I need to spell it? W-I-N…"

**Sam**-"I got it, I got it."

Sam stopped her with a raised hand.

**Sam**-"What kind of wings?"

**Mya**-"Butterfly wings…"

Mya retorted sarcastically and Sam resisted the urge to reach out and slap the kid. Both of their mouths opened when Bobby threw the rest of the holy water that was left into the bucket in Sam's face.

**Sam**-"What the hell was that for?!"

Sam bellowed and buried his dripping face in the material of his plaid shirt to dry it.

**Bobby**-"We don't have time for bickering."

**Sam**-"What makes you think I was going to bicker?"

Bobby adjusted his hat on his head.

**Bobby**-"She's got your brother written all over her. I'm not an idgit."

He said and Sam finished drying his face with an angry sigh.

**Mya**-"Untie me and I'll show you."

Mya said, pulling at the ropes that bound her to the chair but Sam shook his head.

**Sam**-"If you are who you say you are, you're supposed to be evil. You're supposed to be powerful enough to destroy the world."

Sam said and Mya frowned, turning her hands over.

**Mya**-"If I'm so powerful, how come I can't get out of this chair without help?"

She asked and Sam tilted his head at her question. She had a point.

**Mya**-"Not saying I don't agree with you…Trust me, I grew up reading and hearing about the same things that you guys have, but believe me when I say that I don't have any magical powers. I have wings, I can fly, I'm pretty decent with a knife, but that's the extent to Mya's amazing tricks. I don't have almighty smiting abilities or heaven's fire, hell I'm not even good rubbing two sticks together to start a fire. I've got nothing evil or powerful going on…"

Mya stated and shifted uncomfortably in the chair. The bindings around her waist were smashing her wings painfully against the back of the chair. She looked back up at Sam to see confusion on his face once more.

**Sam**-"Then how does Dean have so much power? He killed Caleb with fire that started from his hands and nearly killed Bobby and myself in the process. He can heal himself from any injuries."

Sam rolled up his sleeves to expose the still healing flesh on his forearms.

**Mya**-"I don't know Sam. I'm telling you the truth. You don't have to believe me, I don't expect either one of you to, but the longer we sit here discussing how I don't have any powers, the closer your brother is getting to danger."

Mya said and Sam looked down at her with narrowed brows.

**Sam**-"We have two months until Dean gives birth…"

**Mya**-"That doesn't mean Dean isn't in trouble now. Why don't you think you haven't heard from him in two months huh? I know you two have spats, but is it like your brother to just fall off the side of the earth like that?"

She asked and Sam pondered for a moment. Yeah, it was normal for Dean and Sam to have arguments and split up for a while, but they always kept each other informed and alerted to each other's safety. For Sam not to hear a word from Dean in almost two months was completely abnormal.

**Sam**-"Where is he?"

**Mya**-"He's been captured by a fertility cult. They don't know he's pregnant and they plan to sacrifice him to their "god". Thing is, the leader of the group is a demon and he's planning on killing Dean, cutting me out and taking me to hell for his reward. There's a bounty on your brother's head, err belly. I'm supposed to release Lucifer from his cage, so me in hell is a bad thing…."

Mya said, her hazel eyes meeting Sam's.

**Mya**-"So we can either sit here all day discussing how I got here and what the future holds for everyone, or you can untie me and we can save your brother and keep the world from ending, but you need to make a decision Sam and you need to make it now."

Sam gave a heavy sigh. If what she was saying was true and Dean was in danger, then they needed to move now, but if she was lying and Sam let her free then she could easily kill them all and leave his brother for dead. They still haven't even discussed how she was from the future or any of her details. There were too many unknown variables for the Winchester, but he had to make a decision. Sam stepped forwards and pulled his knife from his waist band when Bobby put a hand on his arm to stop him.

**Bobby**-"You sure about this Sam?"

The hunter asked and Sam looked back at his supposed niece.

**Sam**-"No but we really don't have another option."

He said and walked into the devil's trap. Sam slipped the blade under the brown ropes binding the girl and slowly worked his way through them until she was completely free and she stood from the chair with an eager stretch.

**Mya**-"Thanks."

Mya spoke with a soft smile before she realized both men were watching her with weary eyes. Sam kept a firm grip on the handle of his knife with the blade pointed in her direction.

**Mya**-"Don't got stabbing things into me just yet…"

She said with her hands up to show she wasn't a threat. Slowly she shrugged out of her jacket and let it fall to the floor. Her shoulders relaxed and two ebony feathered wings unfolded from her shoulder blades. The wings extended across the room, casting a shadow over Sam's face as he watched in awe as her feathers aligned with a mighty flap that sent Bobby's paperwork swirling off his desk with the gust of wind.

**Mya**-"12 feet across which makes about 6 feet per wing."

Mya spoke softly as she aligned a few of her primary feathers with her finger tips before her wings folded slightly and she turned her back to the men, lifting her hair. Sam's eyes fell upon her exposed back and he took in the black feathers that started just below her hairline and down the middle of her spine until they reached her shoulders where the feathers grew in size and spread out to cover the muscled digits. Mya's arms moved freely, stretching above her head and with a roll of her shoulder blades the wings flapped again, ruffling Sam's hair and knocking Bobby's hat from his head to the floor. She lowered her long brown hair and turned around and her hazel orbs wondered over the two men in front of her. Sam lowered his knife to his side before slipping it in his back pants pocket. If she was being truthful about the wings then maybe she was telling the truth about everything else._ That was a big maybe…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mya**-"Where the handcuffs completely necessary?"

Mya asked, tugging on the metal cuff that attached her to the interior door handle of the Impala. She was going stir crazy inside the vehicle and although she could easily break out of the cuffs that confined her, Mya figured it would show that she could be trusted if she remained a willing hostage. Between Sam and Bobby's bickering and the dull droning of the eight Taylor Swift song on the radio; Mya was ready to rip the door off the classic car and call it a day. Super strength wasn't an ability was it? Maybe she had forgotten to include that when she said "I don't have any abilities". _First ticket back to the future please!_ _These people are cray-cray._

**Sam**-"So Mya…"

He began and Mya fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Smooth way to start a conversation. I have absolutely no idea that you're going to ask me a question._ She thought sarcastically and grimaced when she tried to sit back in the leather bench seat. She couldn't sit back without folding her wings in an awkward position under her jacket. Her hazel orbs glanced to the mirror only to find Sam's green eyes staring back at her. A brown eyebrow rose at the Winchester.

**Mya**-"Yes Sam?"

Mya asked with slight annoyance. Maybe she had forgotten to express the urgency of Dean's situation as she could see from her position Sam was doing a steady 75mph in a 65 zone, or maybe Sam was just filling the empty space with awkward future small talk in attempt to make time pass quicker. _If time passed any quicker, I would be going in reverse. _

**Sam**-"How does Dean die?"

He asked and Mya clenched her jaw slightly. Future Bobby had stated that details about the future couldn't be discussed, or at least shouldn't be discussed due to the chance event of altering the past, like the creation of potato chips or something. _Just me being sent into the past changes everything, so I don't see why it matters. _Mya thought to herself and turned her eyes out the window.

**Mya**-"I don't know. Guys aren't really supposed to be having babies anyway."

She spoke with a hard swallow. It wasn't true, well not completely anyway. Obviously guys weren't supposed to be having babies, duh, but the way Dean died in the future didn't make sense. _People don't just die for any reason._ Yes, she had caused Dean internal damage coming out of him but from what Mya had heard; all the damage had been reparable, so how did Dean die and she ended up without the powers that were prophesied about? She knew one thing for certain. _Winchesters, when faced with the opportunity, will always make a deal with some kind of supernatural nasty to guarantee the safety of their family. Even if that supernatural nasty was an angel. _Did Mya think that Dean had made a deal with her mother? _Oh hell yes, and that bitch is known for going back on her word. _

**Sam**-"Valid argument, but how about the truth this time?"

Sam spoke and Mya bridled, scoffing at the brother.

**Mya**-"And how do you know what I said wasn't the truth?"

**Sam**-"Because you're just as bad as lying as Dean is."

Sam retorted and Mya chuckled and pushed strands of rebellious brown hair behind her ear.

**Mya**-"So we've finally decided I am your brother's kid from the future?"

She asked and met Sam's eyes in the mirror.

**Sam**-"I don't know who you are and you don't know who I—"

**Mya**-"Samuel "Sam" Winchester born May 2, 1983 to a Jonathan and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas. Your mother Mary was burned on the ceiling over your crib due to a deal she made with the yellow eyed demon named Azazel who also killed your long time girl friend Jessica Moore in the same crispy fashion. Your father John died in 2006 after making a deal with Azazel to save your brother's life as all three of you were critically injured in a demonically driven semi truck crash…."

Mya paused for a moment and frowned at herself. _Demonically driven semi truck crash? Say that five times fast._

**Mya**-"A year later Dean makes a deal with a crossroads demon to bring you back to life after you're stabbed in the back by an ex-marine named Jacob which gives Dean less than a year to live. Dean manages to kill Azazel with the colt, a demon killing gun made by Samuel Colt, and you two live out a year of hunting, arguing, and bickering until Dean's time runs out and he gets chewed up by a hellhound and is sent to hell…"

Her eyes flicked to Sam's eyes in the mirror.

**Mya**-"Want me to continue or have you had enough of me reciting your life story?"

Mya asked.

**Sam**-"If you're a hunter like you say you are, you could have picked that up from anyone. We don't exactly have a fan club."

He retorted and Mya nodded.

**Mya**-"Fair enough…"

She said simply and raised her one hand signaling her submission. Mya wasn't going to prove it to him.

**Mya**-"But just so you know Sam, when you thought about killing me against your brother's will. I wasn't a huge fan of that plan."

The Impala came to a sudden squealing stop from 75mph and the force of the stop spit Mya into the floor of the Impala.

**Bobby**-"Jesus Sam!"

Bobby said and rubbed the side of his head that had bounced off the side of the window, waking the older man from sleeping. Mya gave a large groan as she found herself face down on the Impala carpet with her arm still restrained to the door.

**Mya**-"Haven't you heard of gradual breaking?"

She asked and lifted herself from the floor and brushed her hair from her eyes only to find Sam turned completely to look at her.

**Sam**-"Who told you that?"

Mya's eyes met Sam's with an unwavering expression.

**Mya**-"You did on my 16th birthday. That was the first and the last time I saw you."

She said angrily with a narrowed expression and Sam let out a heavy sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned at the grease he felt. Was it that hard to believe she was telling the truth? _Yes, but she knew he had planned to kill her after Dean had killed Caleb. Sam had told no living soul because he was ashamed of it. So how did she know? What kind of person did he turn into in the future to only see his niece once?_

Sam had so many questions that he wanted answers to. She was from the future. She knew what was going to happen before it happened.

Then maybe he could change things. Everything could change, right?


End file.
